


Happy Birthday, Shepard

by CatFirebrand



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Smut, Commander Shepard's Birthday, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatFirebrand/pseuds/CatFirebrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Reaper conflict finally over, Shepard is busier than ever. Is it any wonder she forgets her own birthday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Shepard

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff I wrote at an obscenely late hour in celebration of Shepard's -140th birthday.

“Hey Mom! I’m putting you on wide band, so don’t say anything embarrassing.” 

Hannah Shepard laughed through the comm. It was an old joke between them, since Alliance ships were usually so lacking in privacy. _“I was just calling to wish you a happy birthday, honey. Been a few years since I was able to, what with the war and everything.”_

Shepard froze. _Fuck._

_“Kylie, honey? You still there? I know the comms are still twitchy…”_

She swallowed. “Yeah, no, I’m still here.” _Shitshitshit._

_“You forgot, didn’t you? Kylie Shepard. Only you…”_

“Um…” 

The door slid open behind her, heralding her bondmate’s return. “Hello, Hannah. What did Shepard forget this time? 

_“Her birthday. It’s today.”_

Shepard held her head in her hands, peering up at Liara through slit fingers. Liara, for her part, looked back at her with one raised brow, a sign she was both amused, and, well, not so much irritated, as exasperated. 

“Hannah, is it alright if we call you back? I believe your daughter and I have something to discuss.” 

Her mother laughed again. _“Of course, Liara. Kylie, your father sends his best. He should be calling later. Love you both.”_

Shepard managed to squeak out a reply before the comm disconnected, a half-whimpered, “Bye, Mom.” 

And then she was left with silence, and her bondmate. 

“Your birthday, Shepard? How could you forget your own birthday?” 

Shepard groaned, pushing to her feet to pace. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because I spent the last five years either dead, or fighting off multiple invasions by sentient, galaxy-killing machines? Or fighting an all-out war against them? It’s not a big deal…” 

Behind her, Liara let out a frustrated sigh. “Yes, Kylie, it is a big deal. The war is over. I know you’re used to putting everyone first, but we’ve talked about this. You matter. Your life matters. The little things, like birthdays, they all matter.” 

Shepard stopped at the room’s big picture window, and rested her head against the glass. “It’s just a stupid birthday.” 

“It’s _your_ birthday.” Her bondmate’s boots clicked against the floor, and then her arms snaked around Shepard’s torso, her body molding itself into Shepard’s back. “It matters to me, because _you_ matter to me. We fought hard enough for this, for a chance to celebrate the little things, the silly things. We gave up enough.” 

Shepard sighed. “I know. I really wasn’t trying to hide it from you.” She laughed softly. “You’d have found out if I was trying to hide it. I’ve learned that by now, my dear Shadow Broker.” Turning, she wrapped her own arms around her bondmate’s shoulders, searching for forgiveness in Liara’s eyes. “Between the last few years, and then the cleanup, and living on Thessia… I just forgot. I hardly celebrated it before, anyway.” 

Liara’s hands tightened against her back, her arms pulling her in closer. “All the more reason to celebrate it now. This year, next year, every year after.” 

She laughed, happy to be forgiven, and touched her forehead to Liara’s. “Every year? It might get old after a while…” 

“Never, Shepard. Your birthday, my birthday…” Liara glanced down to where their bodies touched. “And any other birthdays.” 

Shepard grinned, and squeezed her tighter. Six months along, and still hardly showing. “Definitely the other birthdays. Did you have a specific idea on how you wanted to celebrate?” 

Liara smiled mischievously. “Well, it is incredibly short notice to try and throw a party, so we’ll have to save that for next year. We could go out for supper, I’m sure I could get us a seat at Armali Gardens…” 

“Probably.” 

“Or…” 

Shepard looked at her bondmate warily. “Or?” 

Liara’s eyes flashed as she leaned in, her lips catching on Shepard’s jaw, and working their way down the column of her neck. “We could stay in. Maybe have something delivered…” 

Shepard sighed happily, tilting her head to give Liara better access. “I could be persuaded to stay in.” Actually, she’d far prefer it, a fact her bondmate knew. They’d both been far too busy lately, with Shepard only recently returning from two weeks on the Citadel. Plus, going out meant people, and fans, and a horrible lack of privacy… 

_Something this place has plenty of._

Liara’s hands slid lower, grabbing her backside. “What would persuade you best? If I told you I want to make you come on every surface between here and our room? Or how much I missed your taste on my lips, while you were away?” 

Shepard groaned as Liara’s hips pressed forward, accentuating her words. “That…that might do…” 

“Only might?” Liara tutted, pulling at the drawstring of the lounging pants Shepard had put on earlier. “I can see I’ll have to be more persuasive. Perhaps my tongue would be more likely to convince you if it were put to a different use.” 

A swift tug was all it took to divest Shepard of both pants and panties. A nudge from Liara’s shoulder had her legs spread, and then her back was pressed against the window, eager hands clutching her hips. Shepard had a brief moment where she gave thanks for the one-way glass in the T’Soni family home, and then a hot mouth closed on her. 

Liara’s tongue zeroed in on her clit, with long, dragging strokes that quickly had her pulsing with need. Shepard’s hands clutched at her bondmate’s head, while Liara’s fingers dug into her hips hard enough to leave bruises. 

It didn’t take long. Liara had long since learned the fastest ways to bring her to the edge and over, or leave her panting and begging for release. Her breath hitched as the familiar pressure began to flood through her, only to fade as Liara changed tactics, drawing it out. 

She whimpered, and Liara laughed, plunging her tongue into Shepard’s channel. She thrust, curling her tongue, teasing the tight ring of her entrance, then sucked hard. 

“God, I… Fuck… _Liara!_ ” Shepard came hard, her body doubling over as Liara continued to lave her tongue over the tender bud, coaxing her through the aftershocks. Then she stood, kissing her way up Shepard’s lanky frame, pulling the shirt off Shepard as she went. 

With the offending garment gone, Shepard smiled, and kissed her bondmate, relishing the taste of herself on Liara’s lips. “Well, doctor, I think you’ve convinced me.” Liara smiled, kissing up and down her neck, her hands roaming over the human’s body. “Oh, Kylie. I haven’t even begun to convince you.” 

“Good, because you’re still dressed, and that needs to change.” 

Liara stepped back and stripped off her clothes while Shepard watched. When the last piece dropped to the ground, Shepard closed the distance between them, placing her hands on the small bump of her bondmate’s belly. 

Liara’s hands covered her own. “Happy Birthday, Shepard.” She leaned in and kissed her again, then dragged her off to their bed.


End file.
